


Guilt:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve feels bad that Chin is hurting from getting shot by Wo Fat, & Chin knows & reads him like a book, What does Steve do to make up for it ?, What does Chin say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part of my <b><i>"Sick/Hurt"</i></b> Series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt:

*Summary: Steve feels bad that Chin is hurting from getting shot by Wo Fat, & Chin knows & reads him like a book, What does Steve do to make up for it ?, What does Chin say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of my _**"Sick/Hurt"**_ Series, Read my other ones,  & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett felt like a great man, He could've killed his enemy, Wo Fat, right then & there in his hospital room, But he didn't, cause he had a lot to lose, He had Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was his best friend, & like a brother to him. They had a rocky start, but managed to get through it.

 

He had also Gracie Williams, Danny's daughter, who was the cutest thing in the world, & makes his life brighter, He always looks forward to spend time with her, whenever Danny has her. Also, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Beautiful, & Tough, entered his life, like Danny, He loves that she wants to learn everything in Five-O, & he is happy to teach her, Plus, he loves to surf with her.

 

The main reason, that he did not kill the sick son of a bitch, is the love of his life Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, The Handsome Hawaiian gets & understand him, They have fun together, & have a lot in common. When he went down today, Steve thought his heart would break. He was relieved that Chin answered him, as Kono helped him up. Steve thought to himself, feeling pissed off, **"I am gonna fucking kill Wo Fat"** , & HPD & CSU came to clear & clean up the scene.

 

Steve made his way to the Emergency Room, where he found Chin waiting with a smile on his face, & it made Steve feel a little bit better, but still feeling guilty. He led Chin put of there, They got his medication, & how to handle bruises, If it got worse. "Let's go home, Babe", The Five-O Commander said simply, & they left the hospital.

 

When they got home, Steve & Chin got out of their clothes, & the Seal took extra care to help his lover out his, & they got into some comfortable ones. He made sure that Chin was so comfortable, that he did mot have to do a damn thing. The Hawaiian saw emotions coming off of his lover in waves, He was concerned, so he called him over.

 

"You feel guilty, Don't you ?", Chin asked knowingly, Steve took a deep breath, & closed his eyes, just for a second, so he could collect his thoughts, The Navy Seal turned, & faced him, saying, "I could have lost you, I am sorry that my vendetta almost got you killed, I am gonna make it up to you for the rest of my life", Chin smiled, & said, "That will have to wait til I am better, Ipo, I am with you in catching Wo Fat, & other bad guys, Please don't feel guilty, It's not your fault". Steve nodded, & smiled, they hugged & shared a kiss, The Couple spent the rest of their time on the couch, shutting off the world, & focused on their future.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
